


Seul l'avenir le dira

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient il s'arrangerait pour laisser un souvenir inoubliable à Sehun, histoire qu'il ne l'oublie pas cette fois-ci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul l'avenir le dira

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Sarah <3

Baekhyun faisait la moue, regardant impatiemment sa montre. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il attendait Sehun pour lui expliquer le dernier cours de sociologie. Il se doutait bien que Sehun ne soit pas vraiment pressé de bosser sur cette matière qu'il détestait mais Baekhyun avait autre chose à faire que poireauté à la BU pour l'attendre.

A vrai dire Baekhyun était curieux de voir comment Sehun se comporterait avec lui. Ils se connaissaient de vue, partageant quelques classes et se retrouvant parfois en soirée ensemble mais ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Leurs groupes d'amis étaient différents après tout. Réajustant ses lunettes, Baekhyun sortit son portable et commença à jouer dessus pour passer le temps. S'il avait su, il aurait amené son ordi pour jouer à LoL.

Du mouvement sur sa droite lui fit relever la tête et il aperçut Sehun avancer vers lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean trop étroit. Baekhyun le dévisagea de la tête au pied, haussant un sourcil dédaigneusement. Sehun lui offrit un sourire désolé et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On avait rendez-vous à 15h et il est 15h23, donc si tu fais le calcul, 23 minutes. Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement, ne cachant pas son agacement.

Sehun grimaça et sortit ses affaires de son sac.

\- Désolé ! Marmonna-t-il. Tu jouais à quoi ?

\- Rien. Soupira Baekhyun. Alors, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ?

\- Juste quelques concepts que j'ai pas vraiment pigé. J'ai un exam la semaine prochaine et il faut que j'ai la moyenne sinon mes parents vont me tomber dessus. Dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ecoute, j'ai accepté de t'aider-

\- Je te paie. Interrompit Sehun, souriant en coin.

\- Sois ponctuel. Grogna Baekhyun. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.   

\- Oui monsieur. Chantonna-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux lorsque Baekhyun lui lança un regard noir. Okay, je suis désolé. Vraiment. La prochaine fois je serai à l'heure. Et je te remercie de m'aider, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une bonne note à cet exam.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Baekhyun, curieux malgré lui.

\- Si je veux continuer de pouvoir danser, je dois assurer aux exams. Confia-t-il, se massant la nuque, gêné.

Baekhyun l'observa longuement, étonné. Il ne savait pas que Sehun dansait, mais après tout ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre donc ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Lança-t-il finalement, ravalant ses questions. Ils étaient là pour bosser, pas pour faire connaissance.

\- Les concepts de base de Bourdieu ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Fit-il, se grattant la joue.

Hochant la tête, Baekhyun sortit ses cours et chercha le chapitre en question. C'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait bien, il adorait la sociologie et particulièrement Bourdieu. Sehun se pencha vers lui pour lire ses notes et Baekhyun se tendit légèrement avant de se détendre. Sehun ne semblait pas connaître la notion d'espace personnel non plus. Ironique pour un étudiant de socio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as retenu de la déviance ? Tenta-t-il, évitant de tourner la tête. Le visage de Sehun était bien trop proche.

\- Ah, en gros c'est un cercle vicieux. Si quelqu'un se sent exclu et différent, les autres vont l'exclure encore plus et le faire se sentir encore plus différent—déviant, fit il en mimant des guillemets—et en retour il sera convaincu qu'il est différent et s'exclura encore plus puisqu'il sera rejeté? Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- C'est...à peu près ça. Marmonna Baekhyun, se retenant de rire devant l'explication brouillonne.

Sehun avait compris le principe de base mais l'explication laissait tout de même à désirer. Toussotant légèrement, Baekhyun se redressa sur sa chaise et obligea Sehun à se reculer. Il se tenait vraiment trop près. Baekhyun remonta une énième fois ses lunettes sur son nez  et se concentra sur son cours. Il relut ses notes et fit une pause, cherchant ses mots pour l'expliquer à Sehun. 

Tandis qu'il détaillait les concepts, Sehun le fixait sans ciller, hochant la tête tandis qu'il parlait. Il intervenait de temps à autre pour poser des questions mais restait plutôt silencieux, attentif. Baekhyun était agréablement surpris par son comportement. Au bout d'un peu plus de 45 minutes, il se rendit compte que Sehun avait décroché. Son regard était figé sur un point et il ne répondit pas tout de suite lorsque Baekhyun l'appela.

-...Sehun ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- Oh, oui ? Bredouilla-t-il, affichant un air innocent.

\- On devrait s'arrêter là, tu n'es plus concentré. Soupira Baekhyun.

\- Okay. Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...Avoua-t-il, souriant stupidement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu pensais à la prochaine soirée ? Vendredi c'est ça ? Se moqua Baekhyun, plus amusé que fâché.

Sehun afficha un air surpris.

\- Tu y vas aussi ? Fit-il, intrigué.

\- Bien sûr, quoi ? Tu croyais que je sortais jamais ? Je te signale qu'on se croise souvent en soirées...Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'avais jamais fait attention. Marmonna Sehun, embarrassé.

Baekhyun grimaça. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait déçu de la réponse de Sehun, peut-être parce que lui avait remarqué qu'ils se rendaient aux mêmes soirées ? Baekhyun n'aimait pas beaucoup être ignoré et passer inaperçu. La prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient il s'arrangerait pour laisser un souvenir inoubliable à Sehun, histoire qu'il ne l'oublie pas cette fois-ci. Dire que Baekhyun était piqué dans son égo était un euphémisme. Agacé, il rangea ses affaires et se leva rapidement.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Bye. Dit-il, partant sans attendre la réponse de Sehun.

Idiot, pensa-t-il, mais un idiot bien trop charmant et sexy. Baekhyun réprima un soupir, donner des cours à Sehun risquait d'être une vraie torture pour lui. Bien qu'il semble être un vrai connard, 45 minutes avaient suffi à Baekhyun pour se rendre compte qu'il était bien plus que ça. Sehun était attachant, vraiment très attachant, et adorable qui plus est.

Baekhyun était tombé sous son charme depuis la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, mais il avait toujours pris soin de rester loin du plus jeune. C'était comme s'il avait senti que Sehun était dangereux pour lui, ou du moins pour son cœur.  Désormais, cela allait être plus difficile de rester loin de Sehun. Baekhyun ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Seul l'avenir le dira.

 


End file.
